


Ana's punishment

by Radioactivegleek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapers, Forced infantilism, Infantilism, Pacifiers, Thumb-sucking, Wetting, babying, bottle feeding, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivegleek/pseuds/Radioactivegleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ana's rude rebellious behavior, Her mother gets sick of it and puts her in daycare for the whole summer. And what happens in daycare is another story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm starting story after story and they aren't finished. But this came into my head and I had to get it out by writing it. I promise I'll update my other stories as soon as I can.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.  
> If you don't like, don't read.

Melissa was pulling her daughter into Westlake Daycare and Ana was just refusing. Ana couldn't believe that her mother was doing this to her. For the WHOLE summer! She wasn't a baby, she didn't need to be taken care of because she could take care of herself. But her mother does not believe that she can. Ana found this complete bull shit. 

"Mom, please let go and let me stay home! I'll do anything but this, I'll a take a ground-ment instead just please I'm too old for day care!" Ana cried desperately as Melissa pulled her down the hall way to the daycare's office. 

"Now sweetie, you know I'm doing this for your own good. I think this will change you." Melissa said, with a stern tone. 

"I don't wanna go in there! I don't know anyone here!" Ana whined. Melissa stopped in the middle of the hallway. 

"Ana, I need you to be a big girl right now. I need you to walk instead of my dragging you and if you don't I'm not afraid to carry you in there myself." Melissa scolded, like she was talking to a 5 year old child instead of her 16 year old daughter. 

Ana sighed. Walking into a daycare and attending it was embarrassing enough, she did NOT need her mother to carry her in there as well... That is more embarrassing. 

"Fine." Ana huffed. Ana started to walked ahead.

"Hold my hand honey, I don't want you getting lost." Melissa grabbed Ana's hand and started to walk her down the hallway again. Ana dragged her feet once again, whining and complaining. 

"I'm not going to get LOST! I don't need you to hold my hand!" Ana struggled to get her hand out of her Melissa's grip. Melissa didn't budge. She wasn't going to let her daughter get her way, like she's done in the past. 

"That's it Ana. You leave me no choice BUT to carry you." Melissa said, and picked up Ana. She settled the teenager on her hip. Ana was in shock, that she didn't struggle to get out of the hold. Melissa smiled at that. 

Soon they were in the office and Melissa signed Ana in for the first time at the receptionists desk.  
Another young woman came in, her name tag said Ms. Lucy. 

"So good to see you Lucy." Melissa smiled brightly. They must know each other, Ana thought, as she looked at this Ms. Lucy. 

"Hello Melissa, and this must be your little girl, Ana." Ms. Lucy cooed to Ana. Ana felt her cheeks heat up and hid her face in her mother's shoulder. It was embarrassing to get cooed at by an adult at 16. 

"Ana say hi to Ms. Lucy." Melissa said in an encouraging voice. Ana mumbled a hi. 

"She's a shy one, I see. Well if she's all signed in, I can take her and you can go." Ms. Lucy told Melissa. Ana felt that she was being handed over and she felt she was in Ms. Lucy's arms. Ana reached out for her mother. She didn't care if it looked childish but she was 16 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! She felt like it wasn't necessary for her to be in a daycare! Daycare's were for babies and toddlers! 

"Please, mom, please don't leave me here!" Ana almost cried out. Melissa gave a quick hug and kiss on the cheek to Ana. 

"Sweetie I'll only be a few hours and mommy will be back before you know it. I need you to be a good little girl, okay." Melissa cooed to Ana. 

Where the heck did mommy come from? Ana thought. 

"Okay..." Ana sighed. She then watched her mother leave. 

This was going to be a very, very long day for Ana. Ana was going to be in for one big surprise.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ana's first full day of daycare. When Ana gets put down for a nap, she tries to think of a plan to escape.

Ana groaned in annoyance when she was carried into a nursery. The nursery had stuff that looked like it could be in her size. That made her wonder if there were other kids her age here? And she also wondered, what kind of day care was this? There were a few cribs that could fit kids as big as her in it and the changing tables were that big too. Ana thought this was completely insane.

"You know, I can walk." Ana said in a snarky tone. She really hated the fact that she was being carried. 

"I know sweetheart, but I was told to either carry you or let you crawl. Do you wanna crawl?" Ms. Lucy asked. Crawl? Did she seriously just ask me if I wanted to crawl? Ana thought. 

"What the hell? No, I don't want too crawl, I want too walk. W-A-L-K. Definition of walk, is moving on two feet. I want to walk." She repeated. She thought this lady was stupid or something. Ana wondered why she was being treated like a 1 year old instead of the 16 year old girl she was. 

"Naughty laungage like that won't be tolerated. Next time you'll have a time out." Ms. Lucy warned. Ana was laid on a changing table. 

"Now let's get you changed out of these big girl clothes... they must feel very uncomfortable." Ms. Lucy cooed. Ms. Lucy took off Ana's socks and shoes, then went to take off Ana's skirt. But only to be kicked away. 

"No, what are you doing?!" Ana yelled. Ms. Lucy rubbed Ana's stomach. Ms. Lucy normally did that when the other children were fussy and it usually worked. 

"Ana, sweetie, I know you're tired and upset. But kicking or hitting won't be tolerated either. Your mommy said you need to be a good girl. Naughty words and kicking is not being good. You get one more chance, since you are new to this.   
I'm going to get you changed into a diaper and more comfortable clothes so you can take a nap before you go meet the other kids. Alright? Now if you keep up this fight you will be punished. The only punishment you can get is time out in one of the cribs, or corner time." Ms. Lucy lectured calmly. 

Ana sighed. Wait, did she say diaper? 

"Why are you going to put me in a diaper? I don't need diapers!" Ana complained. 

"It's a policy here, honey. We don't know if you wet the bed or not, and we don't want to risk it." 

"But I don't wet the bed." Ana continued. 

"Sssh, no more fussing, okay." Ms. Lucy slipped a pacifier in Ana's mouth. She held it there.

"Do not spit this out." Ana reluctantly sucked on the pacifier. Ana didn't understand why she was being treated like this. But for some reason, she found the pacifier actually very comforting. Which was weird cause it wasn't like she's sucked her thumb before. Ana's tension fled her body. 

Ms. Lucy then removed her hand so she can move on to getting Ana changed. Ana didn't look, so she nursed on the pacifier and looked around the nursery. Ana flinched slightly when she felt cold wiped being wiped on her private place. Her face blushed a crimson red. Ana covered her face with her arms. She was 16 and being changed into a diaper. This will be added on to her list: "Worst moment of my fucking life". 

"It's okay sweetheart, babies and little girls aren't modest when this happens. You don't need to hide." Ms. Lucy crooned. Still Ana did not move her arms. Way too embarrassed, but that was something she couldn't help that.

When Ms. Lucy was done wiping, she got some talcum cream that would prevent diaper rashes and put that on Ana. Following was the baby powder. And that was the part of it all, it made Ana feel like she was an actual baby. Ana couldn't wait to get out of this horrible place. Hopefully she could get her mother in trouble for this, this is like torture or something. 

Ana felt the diaper finally being taped on her. That made this whole thing reality. It wasn't dream, it was legit happening. 

"Now that wasn't too hard now, was it?" Though Ana did not answer Ms. Lucy. Even when she didn't Ms. Lucy continued to coo and croon comforting and sweet things too her like she was a baby. Ana just ignored what was happening to her. 

Ms. Lucy then changed Ana into some grey sweats, apparently to Ms. Lucy it was a little bit chilly for a skirt. Then put an Elmo shirt on her. To Ana's surprise the clothes fit her... how did they get clothes that were her size?   
Ms. Lucy slipped some soft baby designed socks on Ana's feet. Last but not least came the mittens. These mittens weren't like any other mittens. They were baby mits, that cover up the whole hand. Ana did not see why these were necessary. Ms. Lucy saw the younger girl's confusion. 

"So you don't hurt your self or others." Ms. Lucy simply said. 

After that, Ana was picked up again and was taken to one of the huge cribs. Ms. Lucy laid her in one and tucked her in. 

"I'll be right back honey." Ms. Lucy said. 

Moments later Ms. Lucy came back with a baby bottle full of water. She went to the crib where Ana laid. She took Ana's pacifier and replaced it with the nipple of the bottle. 

"Drink this so you'll stay hydrated, plus it will help you fall asleep. I'll come back when it's time to get you but if you need me before hand the baby monitor will be on and just call for Ms. Lucy. Okay?" Ms. Lucy explained. Ana only nodded. Ms. Lucy then left so Ana could take the nap. Ana didn't want to nap, she wasn't even tired. Ana took the nipple out of her mouth and set the bottle to the side. She need to think, think of a game plan to escape. Ana wasn't going to let herself be forced to stay here in a diaper and baby clothes and be treated like a baby. This wasn't even fair. How was this going to change Ana's way? Ana pondered has she laid in the crib. She wondered when this nightmare would be over.


	3. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana has an accident during her nap and then gets an explanation to why she's being treated the way she's being treated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure where I was going to go with this chapter. But here is a new chapter. It's kinda short but I hope you enjoy.

After a half hour awake thinking, Ana finally fell asleep. Though that didn't last long because Ana woke up a half hour later. And she was not happy. Ana felt a warm wet feeling between her legs. 

Oh hell no... Ana thought, I did not just piss in this diaper while I was asleep. 

Ana couldn't believe this. She hasn't wet the bed in years and she didn't even drink much of the water that was given too her. Why, out of all the days, she wet the bed, now? Why does it have to be this day?! Ana was furious and upset. Ana felt tears in her eyes as she quickly sat up and used her teeth to get the stupid mits off. She wanted the diaper off now! Maybe if the diaper wasn't put on her in the first place, she wouldn't have wet the bed. Now they would make her wear the diaper all day. Ana was sure of that. Ana wanted to get rid of the diaper. She didn't even realize how loud she was sobbing until she felt someone pick her up out of the crib. Ana didn't even need to look up to know who it was. Ana felt disgusting. 

"Oooh Ana, ssshh. It's okay, sweetheart. Accidents happen." Lucy cooed, trying so hard to comfort Ana and get the young girl calm. Hearing the word accidents made Ana sob harder. She humiliated herself. A rubber object was pushed into Ana's mouth.   
Ana remember it was a pacifier. Ana started to suckle on it slowly. She hated herself so much. What would her mother say if she found out? Ana didn't want to think of what would happen. 

After Ana's diaper was changed again, Lucy picked Ana up and held her. Ana saw she was being carried towards the rocking chair and after being put on Lucy's lap, Ana curled up to her. She was to upset to care. What would happen if her friends found out about this? Ana would NEVER be able to face them. They could never find out about this utter humiliation. This was BEYOND humiliating. Ana never wanted to go through this again but she had a feeling there were more accidents to come. 

Ana nursed on the pacifier and tried to calm down. She let herself be rocked and held by a person she barely knew. Even though she didn't know the woman well, it was surprising really comforting and Ana felt relaxed. Ana thought, she never got any time like this and even though it was embarrassing, it was nice too...

Though still, Ana thought that a teenager should never go through something like this. Ana believed that teenagers should be able to have adventures and do different things, but not things like this. Ana let out a breath, she wore herself out from all the crying. 

"All better?" Lucy asked quietly, not wanting to startle Ana. She also did not want to upset the girl any more. Lucy was surprised that the girl responded with a nod. 

"Wanna go meet the other kids now, or stay here a little longer?" Lucy asked. 

"Longer." Ana said quietly. Ana sounded so young when she said that. 

"Okay sweetie, we'll stay in here longer." Lucy replied, she started to rock again slowly, letting the young girl relax. Ana took the pacifier out of her mouth and looked up to Lucy. 

"How come I'm being treated like this?" Ana asked. Lucy believed Ana deserved in honest answer. 

"Well Ana, all kids that come here are treated like this. And your mommy requested that you be treated like this too, even though you're a big girl. The thing is, your mommy didn't like how you were acting. She wants you to be a good girl, but she thinks she gave you too much freedom and you took advantage of that by acting bad. She just wants your behavior to change and she thinks this is the best way to help you. She's not doing this to humiliate you or be mean to you. She loves you, she just wants to see you do better. You just gotta remember mommy knows best. I think if you be nice and a good girl, you'll get by in here easily." Lucy explained honestly.

Ana sighed, this was going to be a long summer. She wasn't sure if she was going to be accepting to this or not. It was still embarrassing even when her mother said she wasn't trying to humiliate her. Ana had a lot more thinking to do.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana meets other children. Lame summary, I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and I'm sorry if the text looks scrunched up and if paragraphs aren't neat, it's because I'm on my phone. And there maybe some typos. Without further ado, here is chapter 3

After being held by Lucy a little while longer, Lucy decided it was time for Ana to meet the other children. She couldn't let Ana hide forever. So Lucy lifted Ana off her lap and settled her on her hip. Then took her to another room. The room they entered was full of regressed teens and some non-regressed. Lucy took Ana over to a few non-regressed teens. 

"Ana this is Allen, Bailee, and Cassie. You guys, this is Ana. Please make her feel welcomed." Lucy said calmly and set Ana down. 

"So, um, hi..." Ana said quietly. 

"Hey, I'm Cassie." Cassie said. Cassie had blonde hair and bright blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a light blue onesie that has a teddy bear on the front. She looked skinny and looked about to be the age of 15. 

Next to were was another girl, who must've been Bailee. She had to be the same age. She had dark brown hair and green eyes, and was wearing a pink onesie with a baby duck on the front. 

Allen had black hair and brown eyes, he was wearing grey sweats and a bubble guppies t shirt. He didn't look very happy to be here Just as much as Ana didn't wanna be here. 

"So, what are you here for?" Allen asked. 

"Geeze Allen, you make it sound like we're in a prison." Cassie scoffed. 

"This is my punishment. My mother is making me come here for the whole summer when she goes to work." Ana explained to the group. 

"So you're a newbie to the teen baby world? Don't worry, it gets to be fun after awhile." Cassie said. 

"How so?" Ana asked. 

"Well you get to relax. And get to play with toys. And you never have to worry about anything." Cassie told Ana. 

"You don't think it's weird that you're 15 and you're pissing and shitting in a diaper watching Elmo?" Ana asked. 

Bailee frowned. "That's mean, we're not supposed to say stuff like that." Cassie rubbed Bailee's arm gently. 

"Well I agree with you, it is weird." Allen rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever Allen. You only say that because you're daddy found out you like diapers and left you with your mommy. And now you're mommy drops you off here because she doesn't want a mean baby around all the time." Cassie sneered at him. 

Ana could tell the tension between the two. So could Bailee. 

Allen stood up with a scowl on his face, "Take that back." 

"And if I don't?" Cassie tested. 

Suddenly Allen pushed Cassie out of her chair roughly. "Bitch!" He cursed. 

Ana wasn't phased by the foul language. But Cassie and Bailee sure were. Cassie was probably crying more about the push more then the name calling. A couple caretakers heard the commotion and went to the group quickly. 

"Allen, what did we say about the pushing and naughty words?" A lady named Mrs. Amy scolded at Allen as she picked him up and carried him away. 

Mrs. Jenny, the other caretaker took care of Cassie. She looked over at Ana and Bailee. 

"Are you girls okay?" Mrs. Jenny asked.

"I'm fine, but I don't know about Bailee." Ana answer honestly. 

"I'll send Jake over in a second. Do you think you can wait here without an adult sweetie?" She asked gently as she lifted up the sobbing Cassie. 

Ana nodded. She wasn't sure how to comfort Bailee. But the man Jake was over in seconds. He checked both our diapers. 

"Looks like too little girls had pee pee accidents." He cooed gently to us. He picked up Bailee. Ana was surprised she went without knowing. Lucy came over when Jake called her, and he left with Bailee. 

Ana looked up to Lucy confused. Ms. Lucy only picked her up and said, "Let's go get you changed baby girl." She soothed, rubbing Ana's back. As Ana was carried out of the play room she thought, This was going to be a long day. More like long summer.


	5. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New story; Ana' s summer. Coming soon

Hey guys I'm going to be writing a future fic for this. It's going to be based a year later after this story so keep a look out for it. I'm going to start writing it tonight and this will be deleted once the new chapter is up which will hopefully be soon. Thank you guys for sticking around even though I have not updated much. Thanks for the kudos. Stay tuned in for the new chapter and story. :)


	6. Authors note

Sorry for being gone so long. I can see why you guys got confused in the late update. This story is not being deleted. I was talking about the authors note from last chapter. 

Anyways. I'm back. I'll be writing a new chapter very soon. I graduated high school so I'll be having a lot more free time if I'm not busy. I hope you guys haven't gave up on me. 

Till next time.   
Radioactivegleek.

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions, concerns? Leave them in the comments. Reviews are always welcomed, even if they are criticizing ones, I don't mind. Just as long as they aren't to harsh or mean. Thanks for reading.


End file.
